


Fall to Your Knees

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Confessions of love, Crying, Dreams, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: Ben Solo loves Rey, but she left.---You know that gif floating around from Marriage Story of Adam Driver absolutely wrecked on his knees before Scarlett Johanson? Imagine that but with Rey.





	Fall to Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> This is just all angsty emotions. Based on a gif. and I've been spending too much time reading regency fiction. And I have too many other projects to be finishing. So have this thing. Comments appreciated! Here's the gif if you need the feels: https://pulltothelight.tumblr.com/post/188410891691/fall-to-your-knees-burntkloverfield-star-wars

They loved each other. They were madly in love. They had fought against the Galaxy, won the peace that generations had fought for, and joined together in the happy afterglow.

Or, that's what Ben thought. That's what Ben's heart told him. That's what he felt ripple through the Force. That's his hope.

And now the words were falling from Rey's mouth.

"What did you say?" he whispered. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm leaving. I can't do this." She already had a bag thrown over her shoulder and her saber on her hip.

He stared at her. He swallowed. "Rey," he breathed.

"Please, don't, Ben," she shook her head, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Why, Rey?" _I thought we were happy. I thought we were in love. I thought...I thought...I thought..._

"We...I..." Rey took a breath. "I don't belong to this story. I'm nobody."

"Not to me."

"Don't say that." She turned, and he reached out to her. The Force did nothing to stop her, and he fell to his knees, the pain in his chest yelling out through the cosmos.

His sobbing woke him up. A dream. A dream where he had a happy life with Rey, and then she left, ripping that away. Just like when she left after the throne room. Just how she closed him off after the Battle of Crait. What a cruel fate, to even have your happiness destroyed in your dreams.

* * *

Sobbing. Kneeling sobbing Ben. No, kneeling sobbing Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. In her dreams. Again.

She should hate him. She should despise him. She should want to destroy him.

But night after night, he found his way into her dreams, distraught.

_I thought we were in love. _

The thought that came from his dreams caught her. Had she heard that before? Had that been in his dreams before? Did he really love her?

She rolled from her cot, setting her feet firmly on the durasteel floor. He most certainly did not love her. If he had, he would have...

"Are you awake, already?" Rose murmured from her own cot.

"I had a bad dream."

Rose rolled over to look at her. "About him again?"

"Yes, about him. Or maybe even his dream." She groaned and stretched her arms over her head. "He thought..." She shook her head and bent over to find her boots. "I'm going for a run."

Rose sat up, pulling her blanket around her shoulders. "What did he think?"

"Don't hate me."

"Have I ever hated you for anything?"

Rey gave her a stoic stare, though admitting Rose was the most compassionate person to speak with about this. "He thought we loved each other."

Rose stared at her, eyes lighting up. "He loves you?"

"His dream self loves me."

"His dream self?" Rose propelled herself from her bed. "Rey! He loves you!"

"He doesn't love me."

Rey cursed the Force. The bond slipped into place, and the familiar silence fell over her, except for the racking sobs of a man kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"But do you love him?" Rose asked.

Rey did not answer as her focus was on Ben on his knees in front of her absolutely shaking with his tears.

"Rey?"

"He's here, Rose."

He seemed to curl on himself further.

"Tell him you love him!"

"But I don't!"

"That's a lie, and you know it!"

Ben's sobs became shallower, and he was wrapping his arms around his chest. The pain rang through the Force bond.

"I can't do this."

"Don't leave me, please," Ben cried out, voice hoarse and breathless.

"I can't join you!" Rey said, trying to resist the urge to comfort him, to tell him she did love him.

"For kriff sake," Rose groaned. "If I'm going to have to watch you deny all your feelings and all his feelings, I might as well ship myself off to the First Order to tell him myself."

"Don't you dare."

"What is he saying anyways?"

"He's crying."

"He's crying? Kylo Ren is crying?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Give him a hug and tell him you love him! What have I been saying?"

Rey looked back to Ben on his knees, shaking from his tears. Her shoulders relaxed, and she took a tender step forward so she was right in front of him, and she set a hesitant hand on his head and ran it down over his neck to the top of his back, clothed in only sleep clothes. She gently rubbed his back along his spine. He reached out and clutched her leg, resting his head against her thigh. The contact, just as the first time, brought them to the same physical plane, allowing Rose to also see the distressed Supreme Leader, kneeling at the feet of the Last Jedi.

"He really is crying," Rose whispered, backing up to sit on her cot.

"Who is that?" Ben whimpered, trying to compose himself.

Rose's eyes lit up. "He can hear me? She loves you!"

Ben only clutched Rey's leg tighter.

"Rose, please don't."

"I'm not going to let this go! It's clear you care for each other. And saving what you love is really how this will end. And you really love him. This won't end until you're together."

"Rose."

"You love him. Look at him! He's on his knees! Distraught that you don't love him!"

"He's distraught about a dream where his dream self is in love with a dream version of me, who loved him once and left him."

"But you're not a dream! You're real!"

"And I never had you," Ben whispered, hoarse, struggling to his feet. He was still shaking from his tears. "You were never mine to love. You can leave."

At the absolute defeat, Rey's fortitude cracked. She surged forward, wrapping her arms around his broad trembling chest. She held him as tight as she could. "I didn't want to leave you."

Ben embraced her, holding on to her as if she'd disappear. Knowing the Force, she might. He leaned his head into the crook of her neck. "I do love you," he pleaded. "No matter what you believe, I do love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for more? Check out my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/profile) or my [Reylo Ficlets.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ReyloFiclets)


End file.
